1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device capable of enhancing reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices display images using elements that emit light. In recent times, flat panel display (“FPD”) devices are used in a wide range of applications. The FPD devices are classified into liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices, organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display devices, plasma display panel (“PDP”) devices, electrophoretic display (“EPD”) devices, or the like, based on their respective light emitting scheme.
In general, a display device includes a gate driver driving gate lines, a data driver driving data lines, a timing controller (“T-CON”) controlling the gate driver and the data driver, and a power management integrated circuit (“PMIC”) generating a driving voltage and a gamma voltage.
The driving voltage and the gamma voltage are output from the PMIC to be applied to the data driver through a connecting portion. In this regard, the driving voltage and the gamma voltage are set to have an appropriate voltage level in the PMIC in consideration of conditions such as an electro-optical activation layer and the size of a display panel that are used in manufacturing of the display device.
However, due to a parasitic resistance caused in the connecting portion that connects the PMIC and the data driver, a voltage drop of the driving voltage and the gamma voltage may occur in the connecting portion. Further, as the size of the display panel is increased, there may be a lack of output capacity in the driving voltage output from the PMIC.
Accordingly, the driving voltage applied to the data driver may have a voltage level less than the voltage level of the driving voltage output from the PMIC. However, because a driving circuit is designed to have a driving voltage that is invariably higher in voltage level than each of the plurality of gamma voltages, in a case where a potential reversal (in which the gamma voltage is higher than the driving voltage) occurs due to the voltage drop, the driving circuit may be damaged.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.